


Достаточно близко

by Nappo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nappo/pseuds/Nappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроко не всегда понимает Мидориму. Иногда тому приходится объяснять доходчивее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достаточно близко

— Я вот такие нашла. Пригодятся?

Шинтаро окинул взглядом россыпь небольших плоских камешков округлой формы.

— Вполне возможно. Положи их пока в карьер к остальным строительным материалам.

Юми принялась послушно перекладывать камешки в ямку, которая осталась там, где производилась добыча песка для возведения замка. Когда она наклонилась, желтые ленточки — те, что Шинтаро повязал утром, как только сверился с гороскопом, — мазнули ее по щекам. Коротенькие косички почти расплелись, соломенная шляпка съехала на затылок, но она, казалось, не замечала этого, увлеченная общим делом.

— А кто будет жить в нашем замке? Чудовище?

Недавная поездка в Диснейленд внушила ей странные идеи.

— Заколдованный принц, — поправил Шинтаро.

Солнце палило нещадно, блики на воде слепили глаза. Шинтаро потянулся за бутылкой с минеральной водой. Пока он пил, Юми решила уточнить:

— Кисе-кун?

Шинтаро едва не поперхнулся.

— Определенно нет.

— Тогда кто?

Он задумался над ответом, застыв с бутылкой в одной руке и открученной крышкой в другой, поэтому не сразу заметил, как на него с глазами, полными энтузиазма, несется что-то черное, маленькое и мохнатое.

А когда заметил, было уже поздно.

Пока Шинтаро отплевывался от песка, одновременно пытаясь на ощупь найти слетевшие очки и отодвинуть от своей щеки чей-то влажный нос и шершавый язык, над ним раздался знакомый низковатый голос:

— Да чтоб тебя! Простите, я пытался его остановить, но эта собака никогда меня не слушается и... Мидорима?!

Как бы Шинтаро ни хотелось зажмуриться, он все же открыл глаза и с честью принял неизбежное. Очертания говорившего слегка расплывались, но не узнать Кагами было невозможно.

— Ты! — выплюнул Шинтаро, вложив в это короткое слово все негодование, на которое был способен. — Забери свою дурацкую собаку, пока я не забросил ее в Киото!

Кагами, по обыкновению, пропустил его слова мимо ушей и не двинулся с места.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — поинтересовался он.

— Строит замок из песка. Ты разве не видишь, Кагами-кун?

Значит, Куроко тоже был здесь. Его голос звучал так, словно он слегка запыхался. По интонациям как всегда невозможно было понять, смеется он или просто констатирует факт.

— Ты стоишь на недостроенной южной башне, — добавила Юми, высунувшись из-за пляжной сумки.

— Что? А! Извините...

Пока Кагами топтался и чесал в затылке, переводя взгляд с замка на Шинтаро и обратно, очки наконец нашлись. Шинтаро надел их и скрестил на груди руки. В строительстве замков из песка не было ничего предосудительного. Смущаться стоило скорее тем, кто носился по пляжу сломя голову и разрушал то, над чем трудились другие.

— Я помогу все исправить, — предложил Куроко, обращаясь к Юми так, словно та была высокопоставленной дамой при дворе императора.

Юми расцвела.

— Это ты наш принц? — поинтересовалась она, сразу переходя к делу.

Кагами нашелся с ответом быстрее, чем Шинтаро:

— Куроко? Принц? Ха! Да он просто давно выдохся и хочет увильнуть от пробежки!

Все как по команде повернулись к Куроко. Его футболку можно было выжимать, потемневшая от пота челка липла ко лбу, грудь ходила ходуном — дыхание явно еще не успело восстановиться. Было очевидно, что его прижали к стенке.

— Возможно, мне всего лишь стало казаться немного невежливым заставлять Кагами-куна останавливаться и ждать меня через каждые сто метров, — едва заметно насупившись, уступил он, когда понял, что другого выхода нет.

— Если хочешь помочь, для начала уйми свою собаку.

Шинтаро старался говорить строго и смотреть на радостно поскуливающего щенка. Потому что выражение лица Куроко его совершенно не интересовало. И забавным он его тоже не считал. И вообще, они плохо ладили. Не то, чтобы Куроко ему не нравился. Он был тихим и незаметным, не доставал Шинтаро сообщениями на телефон, не жевал чипсы в перерывах между играми, вел себя прилично и никогда не отказывался пожать сопернику руку. То, что он не сдался и смог заново найти свой путь в баскетболе, после всего, что произошло, было достойным уважения. Если подумать, у Куроко был только один недостаток, но довольно серьезный: он никогда не слушал, что ему говорят.

— Ты его заберешь или так и будешь стоять и смотреть?

— По-моему, он хочет с тобой подружиться, Мидорима-кун. Просто не знает, как.

Завернутый колечком хвост вилял из стороны в сторону, а кристально чистые голубые глаза глядели с таким искренним интересом, что Шинтаро не выдержал и отвернулся.

— Не вижу в этом необходимости.

Куроко вздохнул и подозвал Ниго. Сморенный жарой и уставший от беготни, тот позволил привязать себя в тени большого зонтика от солнца, рядом с которым Шинтаро вместе с Юми возводили свой замок.

Кагами помахал им рукой — решил закончить пробежку в спокойном режиме, без летящего за ним по пятам кровожадного зверя, как понял Шинтаро из его сбивчивых объяснений. Он обещал вернуться за Куроко на обратном пути. Тот все-таки остался помогать, и довольная Юми пересела к нему поближе, чтобы познакомиться и объяснить назначение ведерок: одно для чистой воды, другое для смешанного с ней песка.

— Ты учишься в одной школе с моим братом? — с любопытством спросила она.

— Нет, но раньше учился. Мы вместе занимались в баскетбольном клубе.

— А, баскетбол! Скажи, он здорово играет? Я ни разу не была на настоящем матче.

Чтобы не терять время на бесполезную болтовню, Шинтаро занялся перестройкой южной башни. Куроко протянул ему ведерко с разбавленным водой песком.

— Да, он играет очень хорошо.

Глупо было чувствовать гордость из-за этих слов, Шинтаро и без того прекрасно знал, что по меньшей мере в трехочковых ему почти нет равных. Он поднял глаза на Куроко. Тот стянул футболку и сидел на песке в одних шортах, сосредоточенно копая ров вокруг стены, которая окружала внутренний двор. Невзрачный по сравнению с тем же Кагами, он все-таки больше не выглядел совсем уж задохликом, как когда-то в Тейко. Мышцы плеч, на первый взгляд не особенно заметные, были красиво очерчены. Скорее всего, за это надо было благодарить все те безумные пасы, когда мяч от его руки отскакивал ракетой.

— Что? — спросил Куроко. Похоже, почувствовал на себе его взгляд. — Я делаю что-то не так?

Шинтаро убрал со лба челку, забыв, что пальцы у него в песке.

— Да нет, выходит на удивление терпимо. Только стоит добавить контрфорс со стороны ближайшего к тебе угла.

— Такое же дополнительное укрепление для устойчивости, как здесь, — пояснила Юми, показав жестом, что имеет в виду. Она уже здорово во всем разбиралась.

Куроко серьезно кивнул и принялся за работу. Шинтаро последовал было его примеру, но потом все-таки не выдержал.

— У тебя спина обгорит, если не намажешься кремом, — заметил он.

— Не думаю, я почти весь в тени.

— Упрямый осел.

Последнюю фразу Куроко не услышал или сделал вид, что не слышит, и обратился к Юми:

— У тебя одна косичка совсем расплелась.

Юми смешно скосила глаза на рассыпавшиеся по плечу прядки.

— Шинтаро не умеет заплетать волосы, но желтая ленточка — талисман дня, так что он вынужден был хотя бы попытаться.

— Я действовал по инструкции, мне просто не хватило времени, чтобы освоить процесс в совершенстве, — нехотя признал Шинтаро.

Куроко взглянул на него.

— Не уверен, что мои знания позволяют соперничать с инструкцией, но я могу тебе показать, как это делается. Если Юми-тян не против.

— Я не против, — тут же кивнула Юми.

Шинтаро обошел замок, чтобы сесть рядом с Куроко. Тот посмотрел на него и тоже придвинулся, но так, чтобы между ними еще оставалась узкая полоска песка.

— Разделяешь волосы на три ровные части, вот так… Ленту сюда…

Его руки вблизи были совсем не такими, как руки Шинтаро: на костяшках местами алели ссадины, кое-где виднелись следы собачьих зубов — явно несерьезные укусы, скорее, результаты шутливых потасовок, заметные, только если присмотреться, — чуть выше правого запястья выделялась светлая полоска маленького старого шрама. До нее хотелось дотронуться, понять, какая она на ощупь.

— В общем, вот. Это несложно, попробуй заплести вторую.

Шинтаро вздрогнул, когда понял, что обращаются к нему. Разделить на три части, а потом… Что?

— Знаешь, ты был прав, из инструкции можно вынести гораздо больше, чем из твоих объяснений.

Пожав плечами, Куроко принялся заплетать вторую косичку сам. Когда он закончил, Юми поочередно покосилась на аккуратные бантики с обеих сторон.

— У тебя хорошо получается, — похвалила она. — Моему брату тоже нужен такой.

Куроко перевел взгляд с нее на Шинтаро и обратно.

— Вы родились в одном месяце, — догадался он.

Юми кивнула.

— С разницей в восемь лет, — уточнил Шинтаро, и Куроко снова посмотрел на него — задумчиво, словно прикидывая что-то про себя.

— Думаю, я мог бы...

— В этом нет необходимости.

— Точно? Я заметил, что челка тебе мешает — ты ее поправляешь время от времени.

Шинтаро нахмурился. Нельзя было отрицать, в этих словах имелась доля истины. Сейчас убрать волосы со лба не помешало бы, чтобы не лапать их грязными от мокрого песка руками.

— Только побыстрее, — предупредил он. — У меня раствор стынет.

Куроко взял протянутую ему руку в ладони и аккуратно развязал желтую ленточку, обхватывавшую запястье.

— Постараюсь сильно не затягивать, но ты скажи, если все-таки будет слишком туго.

Он оказался верен своему слову, не дергал и не тянул за прядки. Шинтаро смотрел в сторону, на набегающие волны, стараясь не обращать внимания на его осторожные, мимолетные прикосновения.

Совсем скоро Куроко объявил:

— Готово.

И, когда Шинтаро повернулся к нему, добавил:

— Тебе идет.

Юми прыснула.

— Очень идет, — подтвердила она. — Ты просто красавчик.

Шинтаро поморщился.

— Займитесь лучше южной башней, иначе мы никогда не закончим.

Кивнув, Куроко вернулся к Юми. Шинтаро услышал, как она спросила:

— Ты же тоже думаешь, что он красавчик?

И Куроко ответил своим обычным серьезным тоном:

— Да, Юми-тян. Твой брат очень красивый.

*

Вечером, развязывая ленточку у зеркала в ванной, Шинтаро обнаружил, что под ней его челка была собрана в хвостик небольшой тонкой резинкой синего цвета. Он повертел ее в пальцах. Очевидно, она принадлежала Куроко. Зачем он носил ее с собой? Чтобы убирать со лба собственную челку?

Шинтаро сжал резинку в кулаке. Следовало вернуть ее как можно скорее, но он не знал, когда представится такая возможность. Чего доброго, придется таскать ее с собой до самого зимнего кубка.

*

К счастью, Куроко жил в нескольких остановках от Накано, где Шинтаро как раз собирался пополнить запас талисманов. Это был тихий район: невысокие жилые постройки, много зелени. Найти нужный дом не составило труда.

— Простите, но электродрели нам не нужны, — заявила с порога подслеповатая старенькая леди.

Шинтаро едва не задохнулся от возмущения. Дрель была его талисманом дня, о чем он со всем достоинством и сообщил.

— Мне нужен Куроко Тецуя. Он здесь живет?

— Тецуя? А, так вы его друг. Высокий и симпатичный, в самый раз для... Э, как же это называется? Для баскетбола, да. Можно было догадаться.

— Он дома?

— Если еще не убежал на какую-нибудь внеочередную тренировку, то дома. Его комната наверху.

Она отступила в сторону и махнула рукой, указывая направление.

Зайдя в дом и разувшись, Шинтаро поднялся по скрипучей лестнице, стараясь не сильно шуметь, и только там позвал нерешительно:

— Куроко?

Никто не ответил, но дверь оказалась не заперта. Шинтаро заглянул в комнату.

Куроко лежал на кровати лицом к двери. Солнце, расчерченное жалюзи на узкие полоски, светило ему в спину, растрепанная челка падала на лицо. На нем не было ничего, кроме серых пижамных штанов, да и у тех резинка была спущена едва ли не до колен. Левая рука безвольно свисала с края кровати, правая... Правой он, тихонько постанывая, водил по возбужденному члену.

Шинтаро попятился, чувствуя, как лицо охватывает жаром.

Куроко вскинул голову. Светлые глаза расширились, наткнувшись на взгляд Шинтаро.

— А... — выдохнул он. — Мидорима-кун... Будь добр, подожди немного, пожалуйста. Думаю, теперь я быстро закончу.

Шинтаро продолжал стоять и пялиться. Куроко двигался немного неловко, словно ему было больно.

— За дверью.

Это пояснение наконец заставило его отмереть. В считанные мгновения Шинтаро развернулся, захлопнул за собой дверь и на всякий случай заодно подпер ее со своей стороны, привалившись всем телом.

Позади глухо скрипнула кровать, раздался едва слышный шорох бумаги… Сминаемые салфетки? Образы, которые подкидывало воображение, были слишком яркими. Шинтаро зажмурился, принялся насвистывать первую пришедшую в голову мелодию, чтобы заглушить все остальные звуки, и из-за этого не сразу понял, когда угроза миновала.

— Мидорима-кун, можно открывать. Мидорима-кун?

Шинтаро отпрянул от двери, и та медленно отворилась. Выглянувший Куроко с любопытством посмотрел на него и на дрель в его руках.

— Твой талисман дня?

Штаны, хоть и висели низковато на худых бедрах, по крайней мере были на месте, и Шинтаро с облегчением выдохнул.

— Да.

— А что это были за звуки сейчас?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Похоже на песню, которую Кисе-кун любит петь в караоке.

— Тебе послышалось.

Куроко вернулся в комнату, снял со спинки стула белую футболку. Он по-прежнему двигался скованно, и когда отвернулся, Шинтаро заметил, что плечи и спина у него покраснели от загара. Это объясняло, почему он лежал в такой позе.

— Я же предупреждал, ты заработаешь солнечный ожог, — нахмурился он.

— И был прав, — пожал плечами Куроко, тут же поморщившись от боли. — Ты для этого пришел? Убедиться в своей правоте?

— Нет.

Шинтаро, успевший забыть о цели визита, нашел в кармане синюю резинку.

— Насколько я понимаю, это принадлежит тебе.

— О. Необязательно было возвращать, тебе она была нужна больше.

Взяв его за руку, Шинтаро молча вложил в нее резинку. Потом вдруг вспомнил, что это та самая рука, которая... Которой...

— Мне нужно на тренировку, — тихо сказал Куроко.

Шинтаро быстро выпустил его ладонь.

— Прежде чем идти, тебе следовало бы воспользоваться гелем, — сказал он, поправив очки. — Советую выбрать на основе алоэ, отлично обезболивает и дает приятный охлаждающий эффект.

— Я это учту.

Повода задерживаться дольше не было, но кое-что Шинтаро все-таки не мог не сказать.

— И вот еще что. Стоит закрывать дверь на ключ, когда занимаешься такими вещами. На моем месте могла бы оказаться твоя бабушка.

Куроко опустил глаза.

— Я рад, что это оказался ты, Мидорима-кун, — признал он. — По крайней мере поешь ты гораздо приятнее.

*

Шинтаро слишком хорошо знал Куроко, чтобы рассчитывать, что тот сразу его послушается. Но в любом случае, эти проблемы уже никак его не касались. Поэтому следующим утром, застегивая рубашку на все пуговицы, он думал не о них, а о том, что тейпа у него осталось всего несколько мотков. Надо было пополнить запас. Вроде бы всего в каких-то пяти-шести кварталах от дома Куроко открылся новый спортивный магазин? Стоило проверить, не было ли у них скидок по этому случаю.

— Простите, но утюги нам не нужны.

— Я к Куроко, — коротко сообщил Шинтаро, глядя на уже знакомую старенькую леди сверху вниз.

— А, ты приходил вчера! Помню, помню, очередной высокий друг Тецуи. Надеюсь, он не заработает себе комплексов из-за роста, вращаясь в такой компании. Проходи, он будет рад.

В этот раз Шинтаро постучал. Из-за двери раздалось приглушенное:

— Не заперто.

Он повернул ручку и вошел. Куроко сидел за письменным столом, что-то читал. На звук шагов он обернулся, и Шинтаро заметил, что двигался он все так же неловко.

— Раздевайся.

Куроко смешался.

— Я...

— Успокойся, я не собираюсь посягать на твою честь. Куда можно поставить утюг?

— Мидорима-кун... После этих слов мне действительно стало как-то не по себе.

— Просто покажи мне свою спину.

Куроко окинул его долгим внимательным взглядом, но потом все же встал, стянул футболку через голову и отвернулся к окну. Пострадавшая кожа все еще выглядела болезненно красной.

— Я достал гель с алоэ, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Но нанести его на собственную спину оказалось не так-то просто.

Шинтаро поднял руку и коснулся его лопаток. Куроко вздрогнул.

— Ляг поудобнее.

В этот раз он не стал медлить и опустился на кровать, свесив руки по обе стороны узкого матраца. Шинтаро взял тюбик с гелем со стола, сел рядом и принялся разматывать тейп. Он не сразу заметил, что Куроко искоса наблюдает за ним.

— Что?

— Ничего.

Шинтаро вскинул бровь.

— Сначала ты невыносимо медленно разматывал свои пальцы, — сдавшись, пробормотал Куроко. — Теперь растираешь в них гель так, что я уже почти слышу Сэм Браун.

— Что это? Еще одна песня из тех, что Кисе любит петь в караоке?

Куроко фыркнул и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— Я тоже что-то слышу. Скорее всего, это музыка из сериала, который смотрит твоя бабушка внизу. Когда я проходил мимо, видел, что телевизор работает.

— Может быть.

Шинтаро вздохнул.

— Чтобы ты знал, если я просто выдавлю на тебя гель, будет неприятно из-за разницы температур. Твоя спина горячая, а мои руки холодные. Поэтому ты дернулся, стоило мне до тебя дотронуться.

— Мидорима-кун... — приподнял голову Куроко. — Иногда я не понимаю, как реагировать на то, что ты говоришь или делаешь.

— Просто ляг и не мешай мне.

Куроко снова уронил голову на подушку и, по-видимому, попытался расслабиться.

Шинтаро опустил ладони ему на спину, провел ими вверх вдоль позвоночника до самых плеч. Обожженная кожа действительно казалась разгоряченной и нежной на ощупь. Он старался касаться не слишком грубо, чтобы не травмировать ее лишний раз. Выдавил еще немного геля, размазал у основания шеи, упершись большим пальцем в выступающий позвонок. Потом прошелся вдоль боков. Куроко дышал ровно, не вертелся, и только когда Шинтаро провел костяшками пальцев по ложбинке между лопаток, повел плечом. Наверное, это место было особенно чувствительным. Шинтаро повторил движение, теперь уже медленнее. Невесомо пробежался пальцами. Куроко судорожно вдохнул. Шинтаро повторил. Еще раз. И еще.

Куроко резко поднялся и сел вполоборота, пристально вглядываясь в него. Он оказался так близко, что стоило только немного наклониться... Но никто не двигался с места.

— Стало легче? — прервал затянувшееся молчание Шинтаро.

— Да.

Падающий от окна свет делал глаза Куроко почти прозрачными.

— Спасибо.

Шинтаро хотел сказать, что помог только потому, что иначе Куроко не смог бы тренироваться в полную силу. До Зимнего Кубка оставалось еще достаточно времени, но кто знает, как это могло бы сказаться на игре Сейрин? В любом случае, он предпочел бы играть с хорошо подготовленным соперником.

А еще он хотел коснуться щеки Куроко, где отпечатался едва заметный след от подушки, проверить будет ли прядка волос надо лбом торчать под таким же невообразимым углом, если попытаться ее пригладить.

Не сделав ни того, ни другого, Шинтаро просто кивнул и сказал:

— Тогда я пойду.

*

На обратном пути он дважды проехал мимо своей остановки.

*

В следующий раз они увиделись только через неделю, на тренировочном матче Шутоку и Кайджо.

Шинтаро разминался, примериваясь к кольцу, когда Кисе подошел поздороваться.

— Ты уже знаешь, что Курокоччи здесь? — спросил он после обычного обмена любезностями и обещаниями разделать друг друга под орех. И, подмигнув, добавил: — У него очень милая спутница.

Взгляд Шинтаро невольно метнулся к балкону, где на небольшой трибуне собрались болельщики, случайные зрители и поклонницы Кисе. Народу было не так уж и много, но обнаружить Куроко все равно не удавалось. С кем он пришел?

— Под милой спутницей... Ты ведь не имеешь в виду Кагами?

Кисе фыркнул.

— Мидоримаччи, ты очень странный, тебе когда-нибудь об этом говорили?

— Я говорю ему об этом каждый день, — рассмеялся подошедший Такао. — Не знаю, почему он не верит.

— Потому что тебя никто не спрашивал, Такао.

— Брось, Шин-чан, что бы ты делал без моих мудрых наблюдений?

Он дружески ткнул Шинтаро локтем, когда раздался свисток, предупреждающий о скором окончании разминки. Кисе, попрощавшись, направился к своей команде.

— Третий ряд, четвертое и пятое место справа, — шепнул Такао, когда все начали занимать позиции.

Иногда Шинтаро был рад, что они друзья.

*

Только после окончания второй четверти с небольшим перевесом его команды, Шинтаро позволил себе отвлечься и посмотреть в ту сторону, где сидели зрители.

Четвертое и пятое места оказались пустыми.

Он тряхнул челкой. Это не имело значения. Как только перерыв закончится, нужно будет снова сосредоточиться на игре. Лучше начинать уже сейчас.

— Мидорима-кун, — послышалось сзади.

Шинтаро обернулся так быстро, что едва не сбил кого-то с ног.

Губы Куроко дрогнули в улыбке. Он выглядел совсем как обычно. Джинсы, футболка, в руке бутылка с водой. Разве что причесаться попробовал тщательнее. Рядом с ним стояла донельзя счастливая Юми.

— Мы идем к Кисе-куну просить автограф! Хочешь с нами?

Хорошо, что Такао успел уйти в раздевалку и не видел сейчас выражения его лица.

— Я предполагал такой ответ, но решил, что будет невежливо не спросить.

Шинтаро скрестил руки на груди.

— Как вы оказались тут вдвоем?

— Когда мы строили замок, я сказала, что никогда раньше не была на настоящей игре, и Куроко-кун пообещал меня сводить.

— Но ты даже правил толком не знаешь.

— Куроко-кун обьяснял все непонятные моменты. Мы вообще о многом успели поговорить.

— О чем именно? — заподозрив нехорошее, спросил Шинтаро.

Юми торопливо ответила:

— О тебе.

В то время как Куроко поспешил сказать:

— О Кисе-куне.

Они уставились друг на друга, а потом Юми вдруг опомнилась:

— Автограф! Пойдем скорее, а то не успеем.

— Мне показалось грустным, что Юми-тян ни разу не видела, как ты играешь, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Куроко, которого уже оттаскивали буксиром. — Если бы я знал, что она так увлечена Кисе-куном...

Если он рассчитывал разжалобить Шинтаро, чтобы тот заставил Юми передумать, зря надеялся.

— Действительно, вам стоит поторопиться.

*

За ужином Юми казалась притихшей и из уважения к старшему брату вспомнила о чудесной победе Кайджо благодаря удивительному, потрясающему, невероятному Кисе-куну всего несколько раз.

Шинтаро твердо решил, что в следующий раз Кисе-кун выиграет только через его труп, даже если они будут играть в маджонг.

Он хотел помочь матери вытереть посуду, но та выгнала его из кухни, сказав, что он раздавит все тарелки, если будет тереть их настолько усердно.

— Это правда, что Кисе-куну недавно посвятили большую статью в журнале про баскетбол? — спросила Юми, как только Шинтаро поднялся к ней в комнату. — Он сказал, у тебя наверняка должен быть этот номер.

— Я нечаянно вылил на него две чашки чая, и его пришлось выкинуть.

— Ой! — воскликнула Юми. — Ты, наверное, очень расстроился.

Шинтаро прислонился спиной к закрытой двери и задал вопрос, который мучил его весь вечер.

— Куроко... Он спрашивал что-нибудь обо мне?

Юми вздохнула.

— Ну... Не совсем. Я предложила рассказать, что знаю про тебя, если он расскажет про Кисе-куна.

Шинтаро нахмурился. Не то, чтобы ему было, чего стыдиться, но...

— И... Что ты ему рассказала?

— Совсем немного. Что ты не любишь кошек; что одеваешь специальную шапочку для волос, когда принимаешь душ; что твоего любимого талисмана зовут Тануки-сан; что ты незаметно для родителей съедаешь за меня те овощи, которые мне больше всего не нравятся; что как-то раз, разговаривая во сне, сказал, что мы должны спасти планету от нашествия морских свинок; что любишь жасминовый чай; что часто играешь сам с собой в сеги, которые подарил Акаши-кун; что ты просто хотел сделать модную стрижку, не хуже, чем у Кисе-куна; что ты уже второй месяц учишься жарить тосты; что тебе особенно хорошо удается первая часть "Лунной сонаты". А, и что девушки у тебя нет.

С каждой фразой Шинтаро все сильнее приваливался к двери. Чтобы прийти в себя, он потер лицо ладонью, машинально забрал волосы назад.

— А что не так с моей стрижкой?

Он был уверен, что она делала его старше. И привлекательнее.

— Все так, — поспешно сказала Юми. — Челка уже почти отросла обратно.

Ладно. Углубляться в эту тему не имело смысла.

— И что ответил на это Куроко?

— Что Кисе-кун не любит червяков.

Шинтаро поборол легкое раздражение.

— Да нет, насчет меня. Он что-нибудь сказал?

Юми нахмурилась, видимо, пытаясь припомнить.

— Что ты интересный человек.

— Вот как.

Стандартная формула вежливости, вполне в стиле Куроко. Шинтаро сам не знал, что еще он ожидал услышать.

— И что он хотел бы узнать тебя поближе. Чтобы лучше понимать. Да, кажется, так.

*

— Простите, но садовые гномы нам... А, Мидорима-кун! Заходи, заходи.

— Вы даже помните мое имя?

— Конечно, помню. Как не запомнить, когда мой внук всю неделю только и спрашивал, не заходил ли к нам снова Мидорима-кун.

Шинтаро поднялся по уже знакомой лестнице и в дверях комнаты Куроко столкнулся с ним самим.

— Привет, — сказал он.

Куроко кивнул.

— Привет.

Шинтаро наклонился, чтобы поставить гнома на пол у стены.

— Спина больше не болит.

— Хорошо.

— Но если ты пришел помочь ее обработать...

Шинтаро выпрямился.

— Я пришел предложить другого рода помощь, — сказал он.

И, втащив Куроко в комнату, толкнул к стене.

Шинтаро не знал, правильно ли он все делает. Ему недоставало опыта, а все найденные в гугле советы оказались какими-то бестолковыми. Они никак не подготовили его к тому, что губы у Куроко окажутся такими твердыми и теплыми, что он на мгновение закроет глаза, когда Шинтаро обхватит его лицо ладонями, и что его голос дрогнет, когда он спросит:

— О чем... О чем ты, Мидорима-кун?

— Если не ошибаюсь, ты хотел узнать меня поближе.

Шинтаро слегка отстранился, чтобы поправить очки.

— Так достаточно близко?

Во взгляде Куроко отразилось понимание.

— Еще нет, — улыбнулся он. — Но я уверен, мы на правильном пути.


End file.
